Heart of the Sea
by AngelWing1138
Summary: The era of piracy is dead, and the centuries move by. Welcome to 2007, where Terrisa Longing and David Browning meet... reincarnations of two powerful beings of piracy. All because of one locket, and a love for the sea. In Progress
1. Chapter 1

A/N:...Who was bored? XD Anyhow, this idea came to me when I was listening to Davy Jones' theme. I just got this picture of a young girl holding a rusted over musical locket from Davy Jones and Calypso. And so THIS was born! Reincarnation and the like. Let's see how many of you guess the reincarnated. _(smile) _Luck to you! And be gentle, this be my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic.

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. All reincarnated made-ups belong to myself.

* * *

"_I will be freed. And when I am, I will give you my heart. And we will be together always. If only you had a heart to give..." –Calypso, the brig, Shipwreck Port_

It was years after the greatest battle known to pirates and soldiers on the seas. Things had run smoothly after it all; Elizabeth Turner raised Will Turner's and her son well while he was at sea, guiding the souls back to World's End where they could rest in peace, while every ten years he'd come to see her for one day on land.

Elizabeth had reigned as Pirate King for a good many years until she slowly aged and died at the age of 82; one of the oldest people to live in Port Royal at the time. Their son, James, had married and become a pirate just like his mother and his father, and life had moved on.

Captain Jack Sparrow had died in a glorifying way; in the middle of battle with Hector Barbossa over the Black Pearl. Both had been killed by canon fire of another enemy ship, though; their grave the waters of the sea that they loved.

Slowly, though, the reign of piracy did die out, and the waters calmed of battles for gold and other such treasures. Tortuga had quieted after the pirates had been caught and either hanged or sent to prison for their acts of piracy. Things had calmed, and what Lord Beckett had predicted had come true; pirates were a dying breed, and now they were gone forever. The only true pirate that was left stayed in his waters, for there was truly no reason for Will Turner to return to land every ten years. His son had been killed in battle, his wife died of Scarlet fever, and so his family was long gone.

Soon after, ship battles were long dead, and flight came into power; the navy had metallic ships instead of wooden ones. The rifles and other guns had upgraded over the years as they fell into World War I and World War II. The history of pirates—Shipwreck Cove, Tortuga, Singapore—it was all just ruins now. Singapore had changed significantly from its pirate days, moving along with the rest of the world, and Shipwreck Cove was nothing more than rotten wood and a large, musty old book that would fall apart if you ever tried to open it; a rusty key beside it.

The time of pirates was dead, and life moved into the 21st century where computers, televisions, iPods©, cell phones and MP3 players existed. Movies and books and comics on pirates illustrated the life of a pirate in a romanticised way; telling a warped tale of Davy Jones and his love for the sea, twisting the tale of the great pirate Captain Jack—excluding his last name.

In the year 2007, there was a young girl named Terrisa Longing; a teenager obsessed about the era of pirates. She was around seventeen years old, with black hair and dark brown eyes. A gentle girl, she loved to have fun and hang out with her friends; and she read whatever her hands could grab onto about the life of pirates. She's read all the versions of the story of Davy Jones; knows almost all there is to know about Captain Jack, and believes in the curses of the Aztec gold and the heart of Davy Jones.

It is when, on her birthday, our story starts.

* * *

"Happy birthday Terrisa!"

The newly seventeen-year-old smiled as her parents and her friends all started to sing the Happy Birthday song, her eldest sister Marie bringing out the cake with the seventeen candles. "You're going to burn the house down, Terri!" Codee Elzenburg stated, laughing as she avoided a smack from her best friend; blonde hair cut short in a pixie cut falling into laughing green eyes. The cake was set in front of the raven head, and she closed her eyes as they ended the song, smiling before she sucked in a breath and blew out all the candles in one go. "Hah! No boyfriends for Terri!"

"As I prefer it," Jerald Longing, Terrisa's father, spoke up from behind his daughter; sad looking brown eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled; greying brown hair thin and messily combed. Terrisa smiled at her father, looking over as Monica Longing, her mother, turned on the lights; gorgeous black hair lighting in the energy-saving fluorescents, large blue eyes looking over at them as she smiled kindly.

"Hunny, cut the first slice," her mother spoke, and Terrisa nodded, taking the knife from Marie before cutting a line through the cake, cutting an identical line a little ways away from it to make an isosceles triangle. She dug the side of the knife underneath the cake, lifting the piece carefully and placing it sideways on a plate that Codee held up, smiling as the girl handed it to her little brother Jameson, whose bright blue eyes looked at the cake as if he were a starved man from water for an entire year; his dark brown hair in desperate need of a haircut.

After the cake had been distributed, Monica and Jerald quickly left the table to go to an unknown destination, coming back from their walk-in closet with two bags of presents each; the packages ranging from the size of a baby to the size of Terrisa's palm. Codee, Marina, Adriene and Joden—other friends of Terrisa's—pulled presents from under their chairs, behind their backs or from the pockets of their hoodies, piling them in front of the girl. She smiled, clapping her hands together and rubbing them before she grabbed the largest packet from her father.

It went on like this for a while, Terrisa opening different presents such as large teddy bears, art pads, copic markers, Indian inking pens, sketching pencils, a pirate hat—courtesy of Codee—a pass to a summer vacation in Disney World, Florida, and a cooking book. There was only one small package left, and as she picked it up, her father placed his larger hand over hers.

"Be careful, Terri," he said softly, smiling. "This is fragile."

She looked at him curiously, before nodding and gently placing the package on her lap, slowly untying the ribbon that was tied to it. She peeled the wrapping off, oblivious to the eyes watching her as she dug her nail into the opening where tape covered it, slicing through the tape cleanly before opening the box. Her eyes widened as they fell on what was inside, and she reached in, gently pulling out a silver, rusted locket the shape of a heart. She held it with a delicate grasp, turning it in her hands before looking up at Jerald in confusion. "What is it, Daddy?"

"It's a locket. My team of scuba-divers found it the other day and we determined with the help of our historian that it was an article back in the days of pirates." He smiled at her. "I asked if I could keep it, and after a few weeks of thought, the historian let me keep it; he made me promise to take good care of it, though." He bent down, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped her hands around the locket. "Take good care of it, honey."

"...Would I be able to shine it?" She asked, looking at him. "Get rid of the rust?"

"...I think so." He looked at her before smiling. "Take good care of it."

Terrisa smiled at her father, nodding as she gently ran the pad of her thumb over the brownish silver, the faint markings of engravings on the front. "Thank you Daddy. I will."

* * *

Later that night, Terrisa sat on her bed, legs folded beneath her as she wore her newly acquired pirate hat; pajama shorts a light blue while the tank top she wore was white. She held the locket that her father had given her in her hands carefully, turning it around so she could get a good look at it. She wondered if it still worked, but wasn't able to open it; the lid was rusted shut. Sighing quietly, she laid down on her bed, her hat going over her face. She removed the hat, placing it beside her before she put the locket on her dresser beside her bed, pulling the covers over her and burying her face into the pillow.

"I wonder who owned the locket..." She mumbled, gazing at it a while later when she realized she couldn't get to sleep. "Probably a woman...She must've had a lover out on the sea. Maybe the locket has a partner." She smiled a little at the thought, fond of the idea. It was romantic, and Terrisa did love her romance stories. "I guess the partner was destroyed by the sea, though..." She sighed softly, closing her eyes. "I wonder...I wonder what this locket's story is..."

Her mind slowly drifted away until she was soon sleeping, dreaming of a life on the seas, the sea breeze whipping her hair, the smell of salt hitting her nose and the spray of the water hitting her bare cheeks.

* * *

The phone was ringing, yet he was ignoring it.

He sighed a little, looking down at the book that he held in his lap, a slight frown on his lips. The illustrations were a horrible twist on the history he was reading, and it was making him sick to see them. Men in bright, clownish garb with bandanas and earrings and bracelets all over; so much he was surprised they could stand up straight. The image of pirates. A deformity of what pirates actually looked like; dark clothes, long hair, some jewels but not so much that they looked weighed down. Pistols, pockets, swords and daggers; belts, scarves, beads and hats with large feathers at times, and other times just simple brown leather. Not these bright oranges, reds and yellows he saw.

He closed the book, putting it beside him as he looked out the window of his apartment, a frown on his lips. David Browning pushed back light brown hair from green eyes, his fingers long like a pianist's hands as he ran them from his hair. He stood up in his flannel pajama pants, his chest bared for the world to see, though he was on the fifth story so no one could see.

Finally, after a few more rings of the telephone, his answering machine picked up and he paused to listen to the message.

'_Hey David. It's Marcy. I just wanted to call to say it isn't working between us anymore. I found someone that actually pays more attention to me than they do to history books. So I'll see you later. Hope we can still be friends! Ciao.' _

He shook his head, not really caring. Marcy had just been a distraction to him anyhow. A distraction from the empty feeling he had in his chest. He sighed, placing a hand over where his heart lay beating, eyes closed, before he turned to the window of his apartment, walking to it to watch the rays of sun lift.

For all of his life, since he had turned 18, David Browning had felt as if something important to him had been missing. Or someone. Often, he'd try to find a distraction from the empty pain he felt, and usually he'd succeed; but they would leave him because he didn't pay enough attention to them and read books on pirates, folk lore and such other things. It happens when one was dating a History major, though. Now, the 25-year-old was in his final year of University, and once again alone; but he didn't mind it. Maybe it was best that he was just that; alone.

He sighed, turning away from the window as he frowned a little. "Useless thoughts," he muttered, walking away from the window to the bathroom. "I can't be having useless thoughts."

* * *

"_Many tings you were, Davy Jones, but never cruel." The woman spoke with certainness in her voice. "You have corrupted your purpose, and so yourself." Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head, hand reaching through the bars. "And you did hide away, what should ALWAYS have been mine."_

_Her hand touched his chest, and he gasped; living tentacles shrinking up into a pale beard, grey-green skin softening to gentle peach, limbs going from sea creature to human. He looked frightened, or surprised; either one was shocking to see on that face. The woman smiled softly; her teeth black, her lips black...Everything about her was dark. Except for the locket she held; that shining silver stark against her dark toned hands. One of her hands reached up stroke his cheek, and he reached through the bars, human fingers touching the smooth cheek he hadn't touched in years. "Calypso..."She smiled, before her face turned pained._

"_I will be freed, and when I am I will give you my heart. And we will be together always." She paused, frowning as she pulled her hand slowly away, his face, his beard and his hands going back to how they had been before. "If only you had a heart to give..."

* * *

_Her eyes widened and she gasped, sitting up as she looked at her blaring alarm clock. Groaning, she slapped it off, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. She looked over at the rust covered locket for a moment, reaching over and running the pads of her fingers over it before sighing softly. She pushed the blankets back, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed before she yawned behind her hand, walking to her dresser drawer. She rifled through her clothes, pulling out her black T-shirt with red skull and crossbones, grabbing her faded light blue jeans from the hamper and her black socks, pulling on underwear and a bra before she slipped on her clothes. She ran a brush through her hair, grabbing her pirate hat and placing it on her head, smiling. "If only I had a bandana..."

Terrisa then sighed, walking out of her room and ruffling Jameson's mop of hair as he blearily walked out in his pajamas muttering something about cereal. She smirked, shaking her head as she waved to her sister, who nodded to her before going into the bathroom; black hair cut short and messy, brown/blue eyes bleary. She walked down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster and kissing her father's cheek, waving to her mom. "I'm going out with Codee, Jake, and Ben!" She said, and the two adults nodded, her mother yawning behind her hand and her father flipping a page of the newspaper. She sighed, shaking her head before she walked to the front foyer, slipping on her black boots before grabbing her keys and walking out, locking the door behind her.

She walked to the house next to her, ringing the doorbell and stepped back, waiting patiently for Mrs Elzenburg to open the door. Five minutes passed and a kind looking middle-aged blonde opened the door, brown eyes smiling. "Hello Terrisa dear; I'll go wake up Codee for you."

"Thank you, ma'am." The teen smiled as Mrs Elzenburg left the door, rushing up the stairs. She heard her call to her daughter to get her butt out of bed, and the familiar groaning of her best friend. She rolled her eyes; Codee would never change. Finally, Mrs Elzenburg came back down, smiling. "She'll be down after she puts some clothes on. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, but I think I'll wait outside today; it's nice out and I can smell the beach." The blonde woman smiled at her, before she nodded and closed the door, leaving the girl by herself. Terrisa turned, sitting on the step as she looked in front of her to the beach that wasn't too far from their neighbourhood but a far enough walk from where she lived to drive her crazy.

Ever since she had been small, Terrisa had loved the ocean. Monica loved to tell the story that Terri had learned how to swim before she could crawl, walk or run. This was most likely just a joke, but Terrisa wasn't too sure with her nature. She was rather rambunctious, especially when she was little.

The door opened behind her, and she looked over to see Codee yawning behind her hand, wearing a white T-shirt with Snoopy© on the front, black jeans and her sneakers. "Hey hun," Terrisa greeted, standing up and smirking. Codee took one glance at her, and rolled her eyes.

"I should've never gotten you that hat."

"But I love it to pieces!" She exclaimed, both hands going up to grasp the rims of the hat. Codee smirked and nodded, rolling her eyes yet again before she started to walk down the sidewalk with Terrisa. "So we're picking up Ben and Jake?"

"They're picking us up in their new black Miata."

"Oohh,"

They lounged down the sidewalk for little over fifteen minutes, talking about Terrisa's birthday party when they heard two very familiar bickering voices and a car slowing down beside them. They turned to see Ben and Jake Crowsworth at it once again, the twins at each other's throats; probably arguing who the car belonged to. "Hey you two!" Codee intervened, walking up to the side of the slowly moving car and slapping the back of Jake's head; the boy groaned, glaring at her before smiling sheepishly. "You gonna let us in or what?"

"_Where_?" Ben muttered, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's a two-seater; not a four-seater." Codee shrugged, grinning at Terrisa before both girls climbed onto the back, sitting on the trunk with their feet and legs on either side of the boys. Terrisa leaned forward, smirking at Ben as he rolled his eyes and looked forward so he could drive.

"This is how."

"Oh just shut up." The girls snickered, before Terrisa leaned back on her palms, one hand on her hat to keep it from flying off. "So anything interesting happen at the party?"

"My dad got me this cool locket; his team found it in the ocean near the Caribbean."

"...We live near the Caribbean."

"Shut up," Terrisa rolled her eyes before closing her eyes. "Anyhow, apparently it's from the era of pirates, so he asked the historian who confirmed it if he could keep it. The guy said yes, and now it's mine! We're going to shine it later so that it doesn't look so rusty."

"Isn't that tempering with a primary source of history?"

"Well, it's mine, isn't it? And I don't want it to stay rusted; what if the gears still work? I want to hear it. It's apparently a musical locket."

"Your dad didn't say that," Codee said, looking over at her with a raised brow. "Where'd you get the idea it's a musical locket?"

"A dream I had last night." Terrisa smiled as the other three looked at her oddly, asking her to explain. "I had this dream, and it was based in the brig of a pirate ship. There was this really beautiful woman there—she was Jamaican I think—and she was listening to this silver locket that looked EXACTLY like mine! It was heart shaped and engraved on the front there was a face." She smiled a little. "The song it played was so pretty..." She then frowned, looking to the side, and Codee raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else happen?"

"...Well, the woman looked really sad." Terrisa said softly, placing a hand over her chest. "Heartbroken, really. And when she closed her locket, the song continued. It had a partner, I guess. There was this fish man that appeared; his beard was tentacles and he had a moving sack on the back of his head under his hat. He didn't have a nose, but his eyes were a light blue; very pretty. He...He was kind of green and scaly, and he had a bunch of barnacles and other sea-like things all over him; his left hand was a crab claw! And his right leg was a crab leg, and his right hand's index finger was a tentacle too." She smiled a little. "He had a Scottish accent...And they had this long conversation. They must've been lovers once, because the woman called her his 'love'. He then said she betrayed him, and...The mood changed there. She touched him and he turned into a human. He was actually kind of attractive as a human. She called him Davy Jones..." She licked her lips for a moment.

"'Many tings you were, Davy Jones, but never cruel. You have corrupted your purpose, and so yourself. And you did hide away, what should have ALWAYS been mine.'" She frowned a little. "He called her...Calypso, I think; like the Heathen Goddess Calypso. And then she said to him, 'I will be freed. And when I am, I will give you my heart. And we will be together always. If only you had a heart to give...'"

"...What did he do?" Jake asked, looking back at her as she fell into silence. Terrisa shook her head.

"I don't know. I woke up."

* * *

David walked down the sidewalks of the city, hands shoved in his pockets as he headed towards the beach to look at the ocean. Ever since he could remember, he held a deep, strong connection to the ocean; as if it had been a part of his past life or something. He looked up as he saw a black Miata drive in a parking space to the parking lot of the beach, and saw two girls slip off from the back, the two guys climbing out after them. He shook his head a little at the girls, raising an eyebrow at a girl with a pirate hat on before he continued down the beach.

"So he didn't have a heart?"

He paused by the cement wall as he heard that, and turned his head slightly to see the girl in the pirate hat rolling her eyes at a blonde girl who must've been her friend. "Have you never listened to me talk about Davy Jones before? No, he didn't have a heart; he carved it out of his chest and put it into a stone chest, burying it on the Isle Cruces so that he wouldn't have to feel the pains from the heart anymore after he was betrayed by the woman he loved."

"That's...Dramatic." A boy with dark brown hair stated. Another boy around his age with lighter brown hair rolled his eyes at the darker brunette, crossing his arms. "What, Ben? Did I say something stupid yet again?"

"No, you just said the biggest understatement of the century is all." Ben rolled his eyes at the other boy, and David turned away from them, continuing on his way.

So that girl knew as much on Davy Jones as he did, eh? That was interesting. He stopped by the shore, slipping off his sandals as he stepped into the waters; his shorts falling down to his knees, a T-shirt covering his chest. His hair was still slightly damp from his shower, though he didn't seem to notice as he let his head fall back; the sea breeze hitting his skin and calming him.

"You like the ocean?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked over at the girl wearing the pirate hat, smiling at him a little. She had rolled her pants up to her knees, and was calf deep into the water; a hand holding her hat on as the breeze grew stronger. She was thin, and pretty young, wearing a pirate shirt; so she liked pirates, eh? Her hair was kind of long, down to the middle of her back and black; her eyes a deep brown, the type that could look right through you. She had a nice tanned complexion, though she was paler than the regular Caribbean islander. She had a nice smile, too...

"Mm," he nodded, looking back at the waters as the waves washed over his ankles, chilling him a little. "...Kind of drawn to it."

"I know what you mean." She smiled, looking over at him before cocking her head to the side. "I saw you listen in on our conversation about Davy Jones. You interested in pirates, too?"

"I'm a History major at the local university." David replied, looking at her.

"Ahh, that explains it." She nodded, looking back at the ocean. "My name's Terrisa, by the way."

"...David." He looked at her for a moment longer, and she looked back at him; their eyes catching with each other. She smiled then.

"Nice to meet you, David."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my God I've updated!? Is the world tilting on it's axis the other way around as we speak?  
I've felt inspired to write this up again, and it'll be a good distraction from all the trouble I'm having lately. Eheh. So. I hope you guys enjoy chapter two! _(smiles)_ We meet a few more characters, so I hope you can guess them. Well...See you next chapter!

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. All made-up reincarnations belong to myself.

* * *

"Terri what were you _thinking_?" Codee gasped when they left the beach later that afternoon, the sun started to lower, indicating it would be dinner at the Longing and Elzenburg household soon. Ben and Jake said that they could take them to dinner at a nearby Montana's© but Terrisa had explained that in her house, they always ate dinner together unless informed at least a day before. So the bickering twins had agreed to leave the beach and head back to Codee and Terrisa's neighbourhood, listening to the girls in the back as they gossiped. And the first thing Codee had said was 'What were you thinking?'

"I was thinking that the guy looked interested in our conversation." Terrisa said flippantly, holding onto her hat as they drove down the highway towards home, smiling as she felt the evening breeze sweep past her in a relaxing manner. "Is it so wrong to want to talk to someone who's as interested in pirates as I am?"

"If they're a complete and total stranger you just saw lurking by us at the beach, yes." Jake spoke up, Codee nodding in triumphant agreement. Terrisa rolled her eyes, leaning over and flicking Jake behind the ear. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a loser and only siding with _ELIZABETH_ here because you have a crush on her, _JACOB_."

"Do NOT call me that!" Codee grounded out, shoving lightly at Terrisa's shoulder. She jokingly slipped a little to the side, and Ben caught her leg with his hand, glancing at her with a warning look. "Girl, don't do that. You could actually fall off."

"And I'd be perfectly okay because I can't get hurt like a normal person."

"Uh, yes you can. You just don't sustain injuries for long." Codee muttered, rolling her eyes. "And why did you say that about Jake? He's not just agreeing with me because he supposedly likes me. He agrees with me because it's true. Terri that guy could've been a pervert or something, and you gave him your name! There are a lot of 'Terrisas' in Caribbean, you know that? And they're usually spelt differently than yours."

"So if he's a creepy stalker I'll deal with him accordingly. It's not like I'm some little weakling, you know."

"You took Judo in the fourth grade and dropped out because you broke your arm."

"I was going to go back…"

"Don't even start, you two." Ben barked, parking in front of Terrisa's house when they got there. "Terri's a big girl now and can take care of herself."

"Thank you, Ben."

"You know, he's only saying that because he likes you."

"Yeah; as a friend." Terrisa smirked, waving to the three as she hopped off the back of the Miata, waving to them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, kay? And don't worry! The guy doesn't have my number or anything."

"Right, we won't worry _at all_." Codee called back, rolling her eyes as Terrisa gave them the thumbs up before jogging up to her front door, opening it with her key and slipping inside. She then sighed, running her hand through her pixie cut, before looking at Jake speculatively. "Do you really have a crush on me?"

"Do not listen to anything the madwoman says; she knows not what she speaks. That's her romantic mind talking, not her actual brain." Jake said, rolling his eyes and avoiding the girl's gaze, looking straight forward. "Ben, let's drop the girl off and get home before mom as a hernia."

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Terrisa sighed, pulling off her boots and throwing them in the pile of shoes in the front foyer, before walking to the bathroom and running a brush through her wild hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She was naturally tanned, seeing as her father was born in the Caribbean; she looked a lot like her dad in some aspects, actually. She had her mom's hair and body build, with some facial structure similar to her mother and Maria, but everything else about her was her father. Her love for the sea, especially. Every summer, she'd go on a scuba diving course that her dad taught while the rest of his team was exploring the ocean for any new historical artefacts that they could find in the depths and bring to their growing museum. Her father was ecstatic that she was interested in his line of work, though her mother wanted her to do something that she thought was a little more productive than looking for history in the ocean; like become a lawyer or something.

When lawyer had been suggested, Terrisa had nearly had a fit, about to go on the rant that she had also adopted from her father about lawyers and how they were secretly the scum of the earth. Her mother had just been throwing it out as an idea, and had never spoken about it again, not wanting to face the rant that would happen if she didn't stop it in time.

She then shook her head, finishing with the task she had come to do and put her hat back on, walking out to the kitchen where she saw her mother and Maria setting up dinner, Jameson conveniently missing. "Want me to find the misfit?"

"If you could," Maria said, looking up and smiling at her gratefully. "He has to get the drinks."

"I know, I know." Terrisa sighed, pulling off her socks and opening the back porch's door, stepping outside and looking at the houses that lived around her. She then looked at a single, huge tree in their backyard with a fort built in the high branches, and walked towards it, feeling the grassy between her toes.

She grabbed onto the rope ladder that she had helped build, and climbed up to the fort, looking inside to see Jameson sitting in the darkest corner, playing his PSP©. "Misfit, you have to help with dinner."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I did it before you were born. Now go." She jumped down to the ground, falling on her butt as Jameson groaned about something, coming out and climbing down the ladder, looking at his sister oddly. "Go, squirt."

"You treat me like this because you think you can since you're seventeen."

"I've treated you like this since the day you could understand 'do this'. Now GET." He sighed, shaking his head and walking back into the house to help, leaving Terrisa to fall on her back in the grass, looking up at the sky as it slowly darkened. She heard the neighbour's grandfather clock chime it was seven o'clock, and sighed, sitting up and looking at her house again. "Better get in before mom hollers…" She mumbled, walking towards the porch and climbing up the steps.

She paused for a moment, looking towards the direction of the sea, and sighed softly, wishing she could've gone swimming. She loved swimming out in the open water better than the public pool; to see the tiny little fish swim past her, to feel the seaweed at her ankles brushing against her playfully; she loved it all. But Codee hated open-water swimming; she said she preferred her chlorinated water and cement walls more than the rocks and the sand and the fish that would nibble at her toes. Terrisa called her a pansy; Codee called herself civilized.

Shaking her head from thoughts of her crazy best friend, Terrisa entered her house and sat down at her spot as the last of dinner was set at the table; she waved to her dad as he came in from the garage, having been fixing his oxygen tank, before they all settled down and fell silent for a moment in personal prayer to whatever they believed in; Mom sat there for Christianity, Dad for Catholicism. Maria followed Mom, Jameson followed Dad, and Terrisa completely threw them off when she announced that she was a Buddhist.

Finally, after all praying was done, they started to eat dinner; spaghetti with cheese covered garlic bread, which Mom had been working on for the majority of the afternoon, as she claimed. They spoke about what they did that day; if Jameson and Terrisa had finished their homework, etc, etc. Finally, the battle for the last piece of garlic bread was done (Terrisa beat her father as always) and the three girls of the family collected the dishes and brought them to the sink to be washed, rinsed, dried and put away, leaving the men of the family to do whatever; they promptly ran away to watch the game on TV. What game that was, none of the girls knew, but didn't care enough to ask.

Finally, after all the dishes were cleaned and put in their proper places, Terrisa left to go up to her room, flicking on her light switch and closing the door as she looked around her room with a grin.

It was covered in illustrations of pirates; the actual, original pirates in their dark garb and their heavily armed selves. None of those insulting clownish looking pirates in their bright reds and oranges and yellows. That was just wounding any pirate lover out there; adding salt to the wound whenever stereotypes would come out with every pirate having the skull and crossed bones.

"Only the Black Pearl had that." Terrisa muttered to herself, walking to her bed and falling on it, looking at an illustration of what the fabled Captain Jack had looked like back in his day; long, scraggily brown hair, dark skin from being out in the sun all the time, and a beard that was parted in two braids with beads on the ends. "And Captain Jack owned the Black Pearl…What was Jack's last name, I wonder? Did he even have one…?"

She sighed, turning on her back, before removing her hat, putting it beside her. She then looked over at the locket, reaching over and picking it up carefully, looking at the rusted silver with quiet interest. She rubbed her thumb over the front gently, watching as some of the rust fell off, but she didn't pick further; she didn't want to ruin it. She then sighed, kissing it softly and putting it at her bedside again, getting up to go get a shower; she'd have to ask her father if he could shine it soon for her, so she could see if it was the locket from her dream…

* * *

_"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow has been taken, body and soul, to a place not of the ea'th. Where people go to receive punishment; the worst fate a person could have. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." The woman looked angry at the two pirates, before crossing her arms tighter around herself and walking away from them, to the other end of the ship that they had obtained in Singapore. _

_"See, I told you there was a good reason."

* * *

_Terrisa gasped as her eyes opened, and she placed a hand on her face, feeling her skin chilled beyond reason. She frowned, sitting up and shaking her head, eyes narrowed; how could she be cold? She looked outside at her open window, feeling the balmy breeze. It was so…soothing outside. Not freezing. And she was under her blankets, curled up like a cat of all things.

Sighing, the girl threw back her blankets and looked at her clock, groaning. It was 5 in the morning. Too early to legally be allowed to be conscious.

Sighing, she grabbed her clothes for school, pulling them on and running a brush through her hair, pulling it back into a low ponytail with a silver clasp she had gotten from her mother for her birthday, before she sighed and glanced at her reflection in the mirror, seeing tired bags under her eyes.

"I have been in and out of sleep for the entire night…Those dreams keep coming to me with that woman…" She frowned a little, running a hand through her hair. "And she spoke about a Jack Sparrow…Does that mean Captain Jack's last name is actually Sparrow? If so, how come it wasn't recorded…?"

She shook her head, looking around her room before picking up her backpack that she had prepared a after her birthday with her school things, slinging it on her back. "Might as well take an impromptu trip to the beach or something…I've got a few hours to spare."

She then sighed, shaking her head and walking out of her room, leaving a note for her mom and dad telling of her early departure before grabbing her keys, sliding on a pair of sandals since she wore shorts that day, and walked out of her house to the sidewalk, making her way towards the beach.

The pedestrian way to the beach was much slower than the convenient driving route, but walking on the highway in this area was pretty much suicide, so Terrisa decided to play it safe. It was also convenient that the high school was near the beach, so she didn't have to worry about catching her bus that day; when she wasn't at the bus stop, though, Codee would probably freak out and think she was sick. Whatever; that was Codee for you.

She sighed, looking up at the sky as the sun slowly started to rise, watching as the colours slowly brightened. She smiled at the sight, wishing that it wasn't dulled by streetlamps and other manmade devices that destroyed nature. The beach was the only place that was preserved of all those modern advances, and that was because they hadn't finished building the peer yet.

Terrisa frowned as she saw the construction near the beach, shaking her head and walking onto the sand, taking off her sandals to feel the sand between her toes. She dropped her things by the cement wall, knowing no one would want a high school girl's poor belongings; it wasn't like she had cash in her wallet or anything. Just some math homework she got her mom to help her work on when she got back from school on her birthday. She checked to make sure it was in a place that wasn't easily spotted, though, before running towards the shore, going calf-deep in the water like she had yesterday, smiling as she relished the feel of the water around her legs.

She sighed, wishing she could fall into the water and become one with it, wondering what it would be like to be that free when she heard someone walking on the sand. Usually, that was pretty hard to hear, but Terrisa was tuned in with the sounds of the beach, and she was the only one on it that morning.

She glanced over to where she had heard it, eyes widening as she saw the man from the day before. David…That was his name. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, so Terrisa didn't call out to him; she didn't care what her friends said, she didn't feel any bad vibes from him. He seemed like a completely normal, at ease type of person who had a fascination with history and it seemed the pirate era.

She smiled to herself, turning back to look at the ocean, and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back; she wouldn't bother him, though. If he spoke to her first, she wouldn't have to feel bad about talking to him if her friends asked.

* * *

David sighed as he left his apartment building, walking towards the beach that he lived nearby. When he had chosen his living space, he had made sure he was near the ocean because of his love for it, and the connection he felt there; as if he was made to live on the ocean, in a boat, living off of what he could by on his ship and survive the tides. But David couldn't even afford a boat to go sailing, so he didn't know how to sail properly; he'd probably die within the week.

He looked up as he heard soft humming, blinking as he saw that girl from the day before on the beach, looking as relaxed as he felt. Her name…It was Terrisa or something like that. They had spoken for a bit after they had made introductions, and he had learned that her father was one of the scuba divers that brought their history professors historical artefacts from the ocean all the time; he was a strong asset to the history unit of the university, and he had spoken to the man a few times; met his eldest daughter once. She seemed to share her father's love with the ocean…And a love for the pirate era. It was, personally, his favourite era as well, but that was because of the danger and the great historical figures from the piracy era. Lord Cutler Beckett was, of course, one of them; a man that had tried to end piracy and take over the seas with his trading company and some powerful help. The powerful help had never been documented properly, so no one ever knew what it was…

But David had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew what it was, and he just kept silent throughout the class because he didn't want to sound crazy. Really, basing his theories on dreams that he had every night…Just stupid.

And these dreams…They had started when he had found a rusted silver locket washed up on the shore of the beach, looking like it had seen better days. He had studied it, using his schooling to determine it was from the era of pirates, and had thought about bringing it to the local history museum that was being built, but he hadn't; he had felt attached to it somehow, and he hadn't wanted to give it away. So instead he had cleaned it up and kept it in a drawer in his house. Ever since he had found it, though…Strange dreams had been coming to him about a hurt man with living tentacles and barnacles on his person, deformed in a sickly way as he sailed the seas and destroyed vessels and ships, taking on crew members terrified of death as his crew.

David shook his head out of his thoughts, glancing up to see he had stopped near Terrisa and that she was looking at the water with a longing in her eyes that David hadn't ever seen in anyone's eyes other than his own. He fidgeted for a moment, wondering if he should go up and talk to her; she was a minor, only seventeen and in her junior year of high school. If some old woman saw them talking, she could report him to the police for pedophilia or something else; what else would it look like? Older people didn't see an innocent conversation between history fanatics as just that; innocent conversation. No, there had to be something forbidden behind it or something. Foolish old people.

He glanced at her again to see her looking at him, her brown eyes wide as she stared at him, and he determined that he would talk to her; old people be damned. He walked towards her quietly, walking into the water; he had once again worn shorts, and had taken his sandals off a while ago, holding them in his hand at the moment. He walked as deep as she was, looking at the blue water before glancing at her. "You're out here early."

"So are you," she said, though she sounded happy that he had started conversation with her. He didn't take it into consideration, leaving the thought alone. "I couldn't sleep; kept on dreaming such weird dreams. So I decided to head to school early…Came to the beach for a bit before I went." She said, shrugging a thin shoulder; she spoke so casually, it sounded like she had known him for years. "What's your excuse?"

"…Strange dreams." David said, looking at her, before looking out at the ocean. "Came out to clear my head; the water helps with that."

"It is rather relaxing…" She said, smiling a little. "My friends don't agree; they think it's too wild and so they don't want to go swimming. Jake and Ben take their dad's boat out all the time and they love it; soon as they get _in_ the water they freak since they hate that. Pansies." David smiled a little at that, and she sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Do you go swimming in the ocean?"

"Sometimes; I'd rather go sailing, but I don't know how."

"Seriously?" She looked at him like he was some kind of nut job; he nodded, confirming this, and she gaped at him a bit more. "You poor man! I'll have to take you our on my dad's boat once in a while and teach you how to sail." She said, smiling at him kindly. He blinked, nodding even though he didn't know what he was doing and she glanced at his water, eyes widening. "Aw damn! I have to get to school!" She said, running out of the water. She paused, looking at him for a moment and biting her lip before she seemed to make up her mind about something. "Can I meet you here after school? So we can talk like yesterday? That was fun."

He blinked, looking at her to see if she was serious, and he saw sincerity in her eyes which made him nod. "Awesome! I might be a bit late, but that's just my nature! See ya!"

His eyes widened a bit as she ran off, collecting her stuff from an unknown crevice that he hadn't seen before, her words running through his head.

_"It's my nature. Would you love me, if I was anything but what I am?"

* * *

_She sighed, leaning against her palm as she listened to her World Lit. teacher talk on and on about something, looking out the window as she doodled on her page. She didn't even know what she was doodling, only that she was doodling it a lot, and that she didn't care about what she was learning. It was kind of boring, and she didn't want to listen to her teacher yammer on about it for much longer; it might drive her up the wall if she even tried. Sighing a little, she glanced at the clock, eyes widening as she saw it was almost the end of the day; sweet! She'd just get ready to get out of there in a few minutes, and then she'd run to the beach and meet up with David!

…

How was she going to ditch her friends?

She sighed as she glanced over at Patrick and Reggie, both of them silently goofing off with each other as they shoved each other around; the new exchange student Song staring at the teacher like she was some sort of alien, speaking in her plain monotone. He was interesting for an exchange student; he had a shaved head with tattoos on it, though no one commented. And he seemed to know English well enough…No one tried to talk to him, though. It was like he was estranged or something, and that made Terrisa kind of angry.

'_Maybe I should make plans with him the weekend.' _She thought, smiling as she did so. Yeah; he did seem to like her, at least. Whenever she said hi, he didn't swear at her in Chinese. That was a relief.

The bell then rang and she sprung up from her seat, shoving her things into her bag and walking at a beeline for Song. "Heya," she greeted, smiling. He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow and looking at her in interest. "Just wondering if you wanted to chill at my house this weekend? We're opening up the Jacuzzi…"

"Sure," he said then, his voice thick with an accent but he seemed to be excited for this. "That sounds fun."

"Cool. Mind if I invite a few of my other friends?"

"Go ahead."

"Awesome. I'll talk to you more about it on Friday, alright?" She said, and he nodded before she skipped off, looking over to see that Patrick had lost his pencil again; Reggie had it in his pocket, but he had forgotten he had stolen it, so now the two of them were searching the floor everywhere. _'Gonna be easy loosing them…'_ She thought, smiling and walking out of the classroom. She glanced around for Codee, Jake or Ben, then smiled and turned to walk the hallway opposite of what she usually walked, walking straight into Ben's chest.

"Oof," She almost fell back before Ben caught her, and she sighed, looking up at him. He was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she was crazy or something and she smiled cheekily. "Let go now, Benny; people might think you like me."

"Huh? Oh…Yeah." He let go, shaking his head and frowning at her. "Where are you going?"

"I want to head to the beach; have some me time. Could you tell the others?" He looked doubtful, and she pouted cutely. "Please, Benny? For me?"

He hesitated, before sighing and nodding and she squealed, hugging him for a moment. "You are so officially awesome, I can forgive you for not making it to my birthday. Thanks! See ya!" She then ran around him, running down the hall passed people who called out hellos, before turning to see Song standing there, watching her.

"She's a firecracker, isn't she?"

"That's not even the half of it, bud…"

* * *

David sighed, sitting on the shore and watching the sun, older people walking by on the beach but not staying; they only came for walking anyhow, and weekdays weren't as busy as the weekend. This beach wasn't as popular as Daytona, so the citizens really had it to themselves a lot.

He looked at her watch, frowning and wondering if Terrisa would ever come when he heard someone flop down on the side beside him, and glanced to see Terrisa there, panting and sitting in a bikini that she had not been wearing before. "I am…SO…Sorry…" She panted, looking up at him. "I caught my bus home to change into this so I could go swimming, then I had to run here since my brat of a little brother stole the bike." She rolled her eyes, before gathering herself to sit upright, smiling at him. "Did you want to go swimming?"

"I'm…Not exactly dressed for it."

"You live near here though, right?" She asked then, cocking her head to the side. He nodded, looking at her in shock and she smiled. "Well then, we'll just pop over to your place! We can talk while we're walking there and back, too." She smiled lightly, and he stared at her for a moment, before shrugging; he did want to go swimming. The water was nice that day; it was perfect weather to. "Awesome! Let's go then! Lead the way, _mon capitaine_." He laughed, shaking his head and she smiled brightly at that. "Ahah, I got you to laugh!"

"Come on, kid."

"Hey, don't call me a kid! I'm seventeen, you know!"

"And I am older than that. Let's get going, though, before the crowds start noticing it's nice out and decide it's good for a swim." She giggled at that, before following him, bouncing happily as she walked.

She wore a pair of swim shorts over her bottoms it seemed, and the top she wore was conservative, but if she had been older, would've been a great tease to him. Seeing as she was a minor, though, David ignored that fact as much as he could, though he didn't want to.

He sighed mentally, inwardly groaning. What was he getting himself into…?


End file.
